The invention is in the field of external rearview mirrors which are controlled by the driver from inside the vehicle.
Especially in the last ten years, numerous types of interiorly controlled external mirrors have been developed, the most popular type being operated by a single swivel-mounted toggle on the driver's door panel, this toggle being connected in one way or another through cables to the reflective mirror element. This type of device, as well as the others that are in use, suffers from the failing that when the mirror is displaced from its proper position for one driver, or when another driver operates the vehicle, it must be painstakingly reset by trial and error. This resetting is problematic in any event, but is especially undesirable if the driver does not notice that adjustment is necessary until he enters a freeway. The danger of deflecting the eyes from the forward roadway for the period of time necessary to adjust the outside mirror by remote control is in current metropolitan traffic conditions is obvious.